


The Daily Lives of Students at War

by Drachis917



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachis917/pseuds/Drachis917
Summary: Edelgard. Dimitri. Claude. Three leaders of Fódlan, learning at Garreg Mach and eventually going to war.But let's take a step back.None of them could have gotten where they will be without the assistance of their classmates and friends supporting them every step of the way.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 3





	1. Food for a Prince

"Um, excuse me, Dedue?" 

"Yes, Ashe?" the larger man responded. 

"This might seem like an odd question," Ashe asked, "but do you know what Dimitri likes to eat? His birthday is tomorrow, and I wanted to make something special for him." 

"That is a good idea," Dedue commended, "His Highness enjoys sweeter meals, though he also likes dishes made with cheese. He will eat mostly anything, however." 

"Anything?" Ashe wondered, "That seems awfully strange." 

"He has gotten a strange idea of some ordinary garden plants being edible, and I have had to persuade him multiple times not to eat weeds from the garden." 

Ashe couldn't help but laugh at that. "Weeds?" he choked out, "Wow, that is, um, certainly something." 

"Indeed," Dedue said, "Would you like me to assist you in the meal?" 

"Oh, sure. Thank you," Ashe said. 

The two boys entered the kitchen and began to work. After some debate, they decided on a recipe Ashe found on cheesy verona stew. Dedue went to pick some fresh verona from the garden while Ashe ran to the market. Thanks to the combined efforts of Byleth, Seteth, and Flayn, the fish stand was rarely empty, and Ashe was able to quickly find what he needed. 

When Ashe got back to the kitchen, he found Dedue in a contemplative pose. "What's wrong?" he asked. 

"I do not know what type of cheese to use," Dedue explained, "Although His Highness loves cheese, I do not know if he has a favorite. Did the recipe specify any particular type that should be used?" 

"I think cheddar is the best kind of cheese for this," Ashe said. He began reaching for the bright orange cheese before having an idea. "Unless you think we should experiment with the recipe?" 

Dedue thought on that for a moment before grinning slightly. "I think that sounds like a fun idea," he responded, "We could use several types of cheese to enhance the flavor." 

"The final dish can be a little bitter, so do you think we should use sharp cheeses and enhance that, or use sweeter cheeses to make is more dessert-like?" 

"I would say we should try the sweeter cheeses. It can be quite fun to explore different recipes." 

"Actually, why don't we create something different altogether?" Ashe suggested, "We can make a cheesy dessert! You said he likes sweet things as well, right? Isn't there some kind of cheese cake recipe in here?" He began rifling through the drawers, looking for the recipe he had in mind. 

"Indeed," Dedue said, smiling at his friend's infectious enthusiasm, "Combining His Highnesses favorite dishes... yes, I can see how that would please him. Let's begin right away." 

Ashe began fetching ingredients for their wild plan while Dedue measured the ingredients that they already had. They chatted about a lot of things: other things they had made, the massive fish Byleth had caught the previous day, and what their plans were after they had graduated. Ashe hoped that he could work closely with Dedue as a knight of Faerghus, and Dedue thought that was a likely possibility. While the cake was baking, Dedue suggested making a fruit drizzle to top it with, and Ashe ran to the greenhouse again to get some fresh berries. By the time he returned, the cake was ready. 

"Oh, that smells delicious!" Ashe praised. 

"It seems we did a very good job," Dedue commented, "Let the cake cool while we prepare the fruit." 

They blended the fruit with a little sugar, and delicately drizzled it over the cake. If it hadn't been a gift, Ashe would have immediately taken out a slice and eaten it. Instead, he hugged Dedue, only reaching the middle of the taller man's chest. 

"We did great!" Ashe said, "I can't wait to give it to Dimitri." 

Dedue patted him on the head. "I'm sure he'll love it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus begins my attempt at giving some spotlight to the other students of Garreg Mach! Ashe and Dedue are some of my favorite characters, and I love their supports. This chapter does channel some of my crazy baking ideas, and I can honestly see these to going kind of crazy over a meal for Dimitri's birthday. Hope you enjoy the fluff in this chapter, because the next chapter isn't quite so nice.


	2. Blood

_Bandits_ , Lindhart thought with distaste, _How deplorable. Attacking innocents on the road for profit. I wish they'd leave people alone so I can get back to sleep._ _What a pain of a first mission._

Fortunately, all he had to do was stay at the back of the class and heal anyone who had taken a bad hit. Although he had no love for the goddess, faith magic was his specialty, and in his opinion, a much better use of his time than learning to kill people. The professor had taught him enough reason magic for him to know a simple wind spell, but hopefully he would only need it for self-defense. 

"Come on, buddy!" Caspar yelled, forcibly dragging his best friend behind him and charging toward the front lines, "Let's take these jerks down!" He let out a loud battle cry and slammed his gauntleted fist into a bandit. 

"Don't be reckless," Lindhart reminded him, cringing at his friend's strange bloodlust. 

"I love these gauntlets!" Caspar shouted, "Thanks, professor!" 

Rolling his eyes, Lindhart scanned the battlefield for any threats. He saw their new professor leading Petra, Dorothea, and Ferdinand around to the west, likely planning a pincer attack. Good for them. The others were several paces behind them, left behind when the two of them had (somewhat unwillingly) charged forward. Any enemy behind them was being quickly dispatched by Edelgard and her creepy bodyguard, so they should be safe for- 

"Look out!" Lindhart yelled. An archer had escaped their attention and was running towards them, shooting as he came. Caspar looked up in time to ready himself and avoid a major injury, but the arrow still sunk into his arm, making him cry out in pain. 

The enemy nocked another arrow, obviously intending to kill them this time. Seeing no other option, Lindhart muttered, "I guess I have to," and released a strong gust of wind. The sharp green energy found the man's throat, slitting it open and slaying him instantly. 

"Ah..." Lindhart said, beginning to panic, "I... I killed him. What have I done? The blood..." He dropped to his knees, his vision growing blurry. 

"Hey!" a loud, somewhat obnoxious voice said, snapping him out of his trance. Caspar was kneeling at his side, grinning. "That was awesome!" he yelled, smacking his friend on the back. 

"Awesome?" Lindhart said, incredulous, "I killed him, Caspar. There's nothing awesome about that." 

"Eh, if you say so," Caspar shrugged, "Can you fix my arm?" 

"Right, right, your arm," Lindhart murmured, and began preparing a healing spell. He felt his minor Crest of Cethleann flow through his veins and empower his magic, closing the wound much faster than he could normally. 

"Thanks, now let's get back to- hey, wait!" Caspar said as his friend abruptly got to his feet and turned around, "Where are you going?" 

"I'm retreating," Lindhart explained, "Deal with the rest of them on your own. I can't... I can't handle any more fighting today." He decided not to mention that he felt like crying. 

"Stop running away!" Caspar yelled, grabbing his friend's wrist, "You can retreat when we finish the mission. We need a healer here with us." 

"I'm not running, I'm walking," Lindhart responded, "Besides, Dorothea's got you covered. The professor's been teaching her faith magic, too." 

"How's this, then," Caspar said, pulling him into a strong embrace, "Forget the others. _I_ need you." 

Lindhart paused. For an army, he wouldn't want to lift a finger, but for his best friend? Yes, he could work for one person. Especially when that one person was so reckless _and_ was someone he cared about. 

"Okay," he said, reciprocating the hug, "I'll stay. For you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I say? I always feel terrible for constantly deploying Lindhart when he hates blood so much. Even so, this was a good opportunity to get some Casphart/Lindspar (whichever you prefer), and I couldn't resist.


End file.
